<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Second Chances by MeanderingMotivation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667311">Shared Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation'>MeanderingMotivation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Brother Feels, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of returning to 2019 to find their father alive and a new academy, the Hargreeves find a (mostly) empty house, the potential to live as a family whilst recovering from their trauma, and…</p><p>A baby Ben, who, although happy to be alive again, isn't exactly happy with his new form. </p><p>OR</p><p>Just let Ben be cuddled!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Ben was the indisputable hero of season 2 for me. He stopped the apocalypse, sacrificed himself to save his siblings, and tried his hardest to communicate with them as well as take care of Klaus, even if he really dropped the ball by possessing him in the end! That shit was awkward to watch, although I guess all of the Hargreeves make mistakes. It’s one of the reasons why I adore the show so much, it deals with such complex characters! None of them are perfect, and siblings can really bring out the worst in one another, as I’m sure anyone with a bunch of siblings can attest to. </p><p>Anywho, I actually teared up when Ben requested that Vanya hug him when he went, and this fic is basically the result of my overactive brain wishing that Ben got the chance to hug all of his siblings, not just Diego and Vanya, and find some way to be with Klaus again. He deserves a chance to be taken care of and recognised, and Klaus deserves to see his brother again!</p><p>If you’re reading this, please enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seemed too easy.</p><p>Sure, Five was relieved that they’d all arrived back in 2019, crisis seemingly averted (for now, there was likely some other disaster incoming, as was typical for their family, but in the meantime…he’d be glad to just relax and drink some decent coffee) but with how poor the Hargreeves were when it came to luck…he couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t quite right.</p><p>So even when they went into the kitchen to share a drink together (Klaus staring off vacantly to the left, waiting for a moment, as if expecting something to happen) and nothing unfortunate occurred <strike>such as the re-emergence of their late father and some alternate reality academy </strike>Five was still on edge. He tolerated the ribbing about his age as he gulped down a glass of whiskey with little complaint, gaze sharp as he surveyed their surroundings. He was exhausted. He wanted to sleep. But…</p><p>He isn’t the first to hear it. Allison does. Perhaps it’s a maternal thing, she’d raised her own child, after all, and she pauses from pulling her shoes back on, expression concerned. “Guys-“</p><p>“You have <em>no idea</em> how relieving it’s going to be to not have pop culture references and song lyrics taken as scripture anymore!”</p><p>“You say that like you didn’t deliberately claim them as yours. You started a cult, dude.”</p><p>“What are you going to do, issue me a copyright infringement notice, Batman?”</p><p>“You say that like an insult, but Batman has always been badass.”</p><p>“Superman is better.”</p><p>“Of course you’d say that, Luther. Both you and him are basically from a different planet, so-“</p><p>“Are you both going to pretend like Marvel isn’t a cornucopia of devastatingly attractive people? If you two nerds are going to talk comic books, at least stick with some <em>interesting </em>characters, and not for too long…I feel like my virginity might start seeping back into my body.” Klaus gave a theatrical shiver, and Diego and Luther both exchanged looks, likely contemplating on whether to continue arguing against one another…</p><p>Or turn their collective defence onto Klaus.</p><p>“How would you know a good superhero movie? You’re tasteless.” Luther said.</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>“Bro, you said Legally Blonde deserved an Oscar.” Diego deadpanned.</p><p>“It <em>did! </em>The outfits, the empowerment, the iconic lines…did I mention the outfits? Elle Woods was peak early 200s fashion! I would have <em>killed </em>for a pair of heels like she owned…”</p><p>“As if breaking your jaw whilst wearing Mom’s wasn’t enough…”</p><p>“And the bend and snap! You would not <em>believe </em>how many people I hooked with that move. Contrary to popular belief, it’s effective on <em>anyone</em>…”</p><p>“You dress like a homeless hippy.”</p><p>“Trust a pair of crusty, puckered assholes like yourself not to understand style-“</p><p>“If you’re talking about unrecognised Oscar recognition…how the fuck was The Dark Knight not nominated for Best Picture in 2009?”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon. I think we can all agree Heath Ledger was, <em>god bless his dearly departed, sexy soul </em>way better in Brokeback Mountain. He deserved an Oscar for <em>that </em>performance! Although if you ask Allison, she’d probably say he was <em>soooooo dreamy </em>in 10 Things I Hate About You. Right, Allison?”</p><p>Allison had abandoned her shoes, and seemed…distracted. Not surprising, really. She was probably mourning the loss of her new husband. Diego and Klaus…they always seemed to be in a perpetual state of mourning. Distraction was a coping mechanism for them, and Luther…</p><p>Well, he wasn’t nearly as insufferable as he used to be. As a matter of fact, he was…pretty nice now. Maybe a year alone in the sixties had been exactly what he’d needed to get his shit together.</p><p>“Guys,” she started again, but-</p><p>“Exactly! <em>Guys. </em>Why are we talking about men when women deserve equal recognition for their work in film? Feminism! Or whatever…”</p><p>“Klaus, you are so full of shit-“</p><p>“I love women!” Luther huffed. “That red haired lady from the boat movie should have won an Oscar…”</p><p>“Titanic? Oh Luther, you are so tragic!” Klaus said, as Diego openly snickered.</p><p>“I distinctly remember you drooling over the blond guy in that movie, and <em>you,</em>” Luther jabbed a thick finger at Diego “You blubbered like a baby! Mom had to mop up your face with her sleeve-“</p><p>“Shut up, you big ape!”</p><p>“Wannabe Batman!”</p><p>“Name-calling? How childish. But what else can you expect from comic-book fans…”</p><p>“The Rocky Horror Picture Show is trash and always will be!”</p><p>“You take that back, Mama’s boy!”</p><p>“All of the songs do sound the same…”</p><p>“Fucking primate!”</p><p>“Ha. <em>Fucking primate…”</em></p><p>Usually, Allison would not tolerate being ignored for so long by her knuckleheaded brothers. But she was <em>distracted. </em>Because <em>surely-</em></p><p>Five, who may as well have been listening to gibberish (he’d wandered a scorched earth for forty five years, he knew next to nothing about films, and had always been mature enough for <em>books, </em><strike>okay, he’d liked The Lion King as a kid, but who didn’t? His siblings had called him weird when he’d written down a plan for how he personally would have dealt with Scar’s treachery) </strike>had managed to tune out for a moment, overthinking, but the absence of Allison’s contribution to the prattling was unusual, and he looked up from his drink. “Allison. What is it?”</p><p>“I hear…something.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Klaus made a show of blinking slowly, and cupping his ear. “It sounds like-“</p><p>“A bab-“</p><p>“Utter bullshit! You two are peasants and I’m glad I’m not biologically related to either of you, otherwise the stupidity may have been genetic. You hear the same, right Vanny?”</p><p>Vanya hadn’t made conversation since entering the room. She’d sat down on the lounge, stared down at her whiskey with wet eyes, and they’d just…known to let her be. She was obviously still processing the loss of her first real <em>loving </em>romantic relationship. Some things needed time and space-</p><p>But Vanya wasn’t a shy, helpless little girl anymore. She looked up at the three men with a fierce glare, the redness around her eyes not dampening her intimidation factor. Even without the glow of her ability, she was frightening when she got mad. “First of all,” she said, voice only wavering very slightly “you should just enjoy what you like. Arguing about which franchise is better is pointless-“</p><p>“Actually, Allison, I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned Black Panther. Didn’t you audition for that? Although to be honest…I’m glad you didn’t rumour yourself into the part. You would have ruined an awesome movie with your stupid face.” Diego said, expecting Allison to shoot back something similarly acerbic. Instead-</p><p>“Don’t talk over me, asshole!” Vanya’s voice was a boom, and their glasses shook. They didn’t shatter, though, which meant she was getting a better grasp of her abilities. A quick learner. “Seriously, what is wrong with all of you? Why are you…acting like this!? Like everything is normal!?”</p><p>This was…this was an Allison thing. Allison was best at comforting Vanya. She’d always cared for her, even when the others had grown indifferent, and held a grudge over <em>the book thing</em>. But Allison was still distracted-</p><p>“Vanya,” Klaus started, because Luther was gaping wordlessly and Diego had fixed his mouth into a firm line, his eyes averted. “Look-“</p><p>“No, <em>you </em>look!” Vanya spat. “I just lost the woman I loved, and the boy I was beginning to consider a son! Allison left her husband behind, Diego’s psycho girlfriend zapped off to who the hell knows where, Luther…” she trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say.</p><p>“No offense taken.” Luther shrugged his huge shoulders, seemingly wanting to nip any awkwardness in the bud. Or he didn’t want to be reminded of how he’d once again fallen into the trap of growing fond of another semi-paternal figure.</p><p>“Five is still stuck in his fifteen year old body, and you Klaus…” the way she looked at him was filled with so much disappointment that the séance felt his chest hurt. “Your brother…the guy who’s been following you around all of these years, <em>taking care of you…</em>he evaporated! Like he was fucking <em>Thanos snapped</em>! Doesn’t that <em>bother you!?”</em></p><p><em>Of course it does, </em>Klaus nearly snaps, <em>I just-</em></p><p>He could grieve Dave openly, because even when he’d tried to convince the younger man otherwise, he’d always known deep down that there was no stopping him from enlisting, or preventing his subsequent death. Dave was stubborn. He’d known that better than anyone. He was dead.</p><p>Ben was dead, but it had been different. Because Ben…</p><p>He’d always been there. Throughout the rehab stints, sleeping on the streets, aiding and abetting him in his reckless schemes…Ben had been there, even at times when Klaus had wanted for the opposite. They’d never been perfect brothers (although what siblings were perfectly sweet to one another all of the time? Show Klaus a reality were siblings never hurt each other’s feelings, and he’d show you a world where Diego and Luther didn’t have daddy-issues. <em>It just didn’t exist!</em>) but Ben had been there. He’d cared for Klaus. Protected him, when he’d needed it. His presence had been a constant. They couldn’t be separated.</p><p>And now-</p><p>Now Klaus was instinctively checking corners and chairs out of habit, expecting to hear Ben’s voice scold him when he does or says something silly, or to break out in giggles at one of his snarky comments, which were always unheard by the others. It had been his life for years, and ridding himself of those little habits, accepting that Ben wasn’t just off in a dark spot brooding, or reading…</p><p>It fucking hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt as much as losing Dave did, although in a <strong><em>very</em></strong> different way. And it was…it was stupid. Ben had always <em>been</em> dead. Klaus should have expected this. Should have known that with his track record…it was only a matter of time until he lost someone else important to him.</p><p>Then there was the guilt he was trying his best not to acknowledge. If only he’d thought ahead, considered the possibility of Ben not being a constant presence, he might have been nicer, might have been more appreciative of Ben’s advice and patience. Might have spoken on his behalf to their family, so the idea of possession hadn’t persisted so clearly in the other man’s mind…</p><p>He’d been a bad brother, and he’d never even had the chance to say goodbye. Out of everyone, it should have been <em>him</em> to be there. To make amends and send his brother off with a sense of mutual respect and fraternal love, probably with a sarcastic comment tacked on to try and hide his sense of vulnerability. To others it might come off insensitive. But Ben…</p><p>Ben would know. Ben always knew. Ben knew how Klaus tried to protect himself from sadness, how he acted like he didn’t give two shits, but would later chase a high or drown himself in alcohol to cope. To forget. He wanted to do that now, <em>so bad- </em></p><p>The urge to relapse entirely was overwhelming. There was no Ben to stop him, to act disappointed. He could do it all he wanted without objection, just as he’d craved for so long-</p><p>But everyone was staring at him now. Even Allison.</p><p>So he defaulted back to his coping mechanism, all the while knowing that this time, he didn’t have Ben to stand there and look upset, but still <em>knowing. </em>Because Ben <em>knew.</em></p><p>Klaus tilted his head back and laughed. It wasn’t airy, like some of his usual laughs. It was low, hysterical, near mocking in its tone and pitch. “Thanos snapped? Really? Well, I guess there’s no point erecting a memorial statue this time, it would be hard for the sculptor to carve so many tiny little pieces. That, and it would probably be knocked down again whenever dumb and dumber wanted to throw hands again.”</p><p>Vanya looks like she’s been slapped, and she’s not the only one who appears upset. Diego and Luther seem visibly furious, and Five is shaking his head slowly, as if he’s disappointed but not surprised-</p><p>
  <em>That’s right, think less of me. Be disappointed. That’s what <strong>always</strong> happens in the end. If Ben were here-</em>
</p><p>(“You know they only react this way because you continue to be so defensive. I know it’s scary, but you need to let your guard down.”)</p><p>Fuck Ben, and his ‘wiser than his years’ bullshit. Fuck him and his caring attitude, his clever mind and his acidic tongue. Fuck the way he’d act so holier than thou and righteous, how he was both the fun police and comforter-</p><p>Fuck Ben. Fuck him for leaving him. Fuck him for saving the world from an apocalypse. Fuck him for sparing the lives of people who had never once <em>seen</em> him. And <em>fuck Vanya </em>for taking him away-</p><p>Now that a tense silence has finally fallen, the whole group finally hears what Allison had been investigating. Sniffles, and soft crying. It’s the kind only a small child or baby could manage, and it resounds clearly throughout the space, snapping them from their moment of family drama.</p><p>It hadn’t even been an hour, and already they were at each other’s throats. So much for family. Even when they tried their hardest, it always fell apart.</p><p>The book Vanya had written had been a blistering reflection of each of them. Perhaps that’s why they’d resented her for writing it, because it took all of their flaws, all of their failures in character, and tossed them into their faces. A public shaming, the ultimate form of airing dirty-laundry…maybe they’d deserved it after how they’d treated her. Maybe <em>she </em>deserved a chance to let her grievances be known.</p><p>No matter how the book had made them individually feel though…</p><p>It had all been true. Even when they denied it. They’d had a messed up childhood, which had turned them into selfish, messed up adults. But what was the most accurate in her writings-</p><p>Was that once Ben had died, there was truly nothing holding them together anymore. His death had been the straw that broke the camels back, what had triggered their distance from one another. A reflection of what a farce the academy was.</p><p>Maybe their family was destined to always quarrel and separate in the end. Maybe Ben’s absence would always be felt, even if it wasn’t at the forefront of their minds. Maybe Ben had always been what had kept them together. He was the kindest to Vanya, as quiet and caring as her, and even though he’d changed so much over the years at Klaus’s side (not all for the better)…he’d always gotten along so well with everyone. He’d hated being a ‘hero’ the most out of all of them, and yet he’d been the only one of them <em>to die one. </em>Even Luther hadn’t managed that much, and Five-</p><p>He’d always been so competitive. So determined that he’d even forsaken his real name. It had hurt when he’d disappeared, but Five had never died on a mission due to their perceived failures. He’d always been so strong and competent. Not like shy little Ben, scared of his own ability.</p><p>Five had missed his family, and came back. He’d saved them. There was no denying how important he was, and how much they <strike>loved </strike>cared for him. But…</p><p>Ben <strike>had been </strike>was kind. They didn’t love him more than Five (well, Klaus might have, because <em>come on</em>, he wasn’t going to deny he played favourites with his siblings) but when he’d died…there had been no coming back. Not the way Five had, after all of those years had passed.</p><p>Five brought them back together. Vanya gave them a reason to reflect on themselves as shitty people. They wanted to protect her, and be the family she had always deserved. But Ben…</p><p>He was what made them stick. He’d always been. And without him, they fell apart, because-</p><p>Their glue was gone.</p><p>And he was never coming back.</p><p>“I’m not dealing with whatever the fuck that is,” Klaus said, keeping his voice deliberately uncaring. He picks up a bottle of vodka, swigging straight from the top. The burn is familiar. Almost comforting. <em>You left, Ben. You can’t stop me anymore. </em><strike>But had Ben ever been enough to stop him in the first place? </strike>“I’m getting sloshed, taking a bath, and then going to sleep.”</p><p>“It sounds like a baby.” Luther states, ignoring Klaus entirely.</p><p>
  <em>Yep. We’re back to normal again. </em>
</p><p>“Wow. Great deductive reasoning there, big boy.” Diego says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Wait,” Five cautions Allison, as she makes to stride from the room “It could be some kind of trick. We should all go together.”</p><p>“What kind of trick involves the cries of a baby?” Vanya questions, somewhat sceptically. “If they wanted to lull us into a false sense of security, or take us by surprise, there would be better ways to achieve that. And who would be chasing us now anyway?”</p><p>It’s reasonable, but Five has learned that pessimism is a good survival method. Expect the worst, and you’d always be prepared for any sort of scenario that involved death or violence<strong>. Protect his family.</strong> Maintain this new peace and preserve the timeline. No getting taken-aback. No slip ups, even minor ones. He was sure they weren’t being pursued anymore, but it was always best to err on the side of caution. “We’re a unit,” he doesn’t answer Vanya, because he doesn’t know how, and he hates admitting when she’s right “Team 0 or whatever, right?” Diego perks up at the usage of his new nickname for their family “we support and protect one another, and if you assholes don’t get to your feet in the next few seconds-“</p><p>“Hello, children.” The voice is shockingly familiar. Feminine, warm. Five can’t believe he didn’t notice her approach, but he supposed she was programmed to move quietly. To better keep an eye on them. Five spins around, and Mom is standing there, some wires partially exposed from her wrist, dress somewhat tattered. This is a deviation from the timeline, but hopefully nothing too serious. Five could contemplate the worst outcome, but still remain calm and logical. If her survival was it-</p><p>But it wasn’t it, damn it.</p><p>Because resting in her expertly cradling arms, is a baby. He’s covered in dirt, entirely unclothed, and since Mom never leaves the house, Five can’t figure out <em>how </em>or <em>why </em>she has him. And it’s <em>definitely </em>a him, judging by the sex organ on display. Either way, that is irrelevant in this moment, as Five’s mind races-</p><p>Reginald Hargreeves wasn’t the sentimental type. He hadn’t snapped baby photographs, or paid someone else to do so. He preferred paintings, and he’d only started having them commissioned when the children had grown older and become The Umbrella Academy. Five doesn’t know what they looked like so young, and therefore doesn’t reach the right conclusion.</p><p>Klaus though, he does. His feigned indifference melts into shock at the sight of Mom, and his confusion at seeing the baby is momentary, until...</p><p>Those dark eyes, far too self-aware and intelligent for a baby. The black mop of hair, the severe expression as he regards Klaus carefully, as if expecting him to do something crazy. It’s all so familiar. “Ben?” He blurts, before he can stop himself. His siblings stare at him as if he’s lost his mind. <strike>Also nothing new. </strike></p><p>The baby opens his mouth, and a string of babbles come out. He isn’t old enough to speak yet. He is old enough to move his head though, and he nods at Klaus in confirmation.</p><p>“Your brother is back now,” Mom is smiling happily “isn’t it so lovely to be all together again? If your father were here, he’d be tickled pink!”</p><p>For some reason, Diego seems to gag at this.</p><p>As family reunions go, this isn’t their worst yet. It’s probably quickly approaching the threshold of their weirdest, but-</p><p>“Shit.” Allison, Diego, Luther, Vanya and Diego say at once. Klaus is sure they’ve got near identical looks of shock on their faces, and that Five’s brain is probably approaching its seemingly endless limit-</p><p>Klaus feels an immense sense of joy replace his confusion and disbelief, a wide grin replacing the forced smile he’d been keeping etched onto his face. There was no room for doubt, not with how quiet the baby is, so fixated on his (literally now) <em>big </em>brother. Ben’s been at his side for so long, and he’d recognise that exasperated countenance anywhere-</p><p><em>You’re back, Benny boy! </em>Klaus thinks, feeling, for the first time since his brother had (as Vanya had put it) been ‘Thanos snapped’ something resembling…<em>rightness? </em>His life was a mess, but Ben had always been present throughout it all. It was…a balance restored, even if Ben wasn’t in his ghost form. Judging by the fact that his brothers and sisters could see him, and that Grace was holding him…somehow Ben had ended up human again. Although not in a way he would have preferred-</p><p>
  <em>Beggars can’t be choosers, Ben. Welcome back to the land of the living, you little asshole! </em>
</p><p>Little, <em>little </em>asshole. <em>Adorable</em> little asshole. Probably the only baby Klaus has ever actually found cute, actually. How could he not, with those chubby little cheeks and with how tiny his little hands and feet were? Fuck, Klaus was going to have <em>so much fun </em>with this!</p><p>And yes, he was still angry. Angry with Ben for possessing him before, angry at <em>himself </em>for letting it reach that point, and for not being more considerate in the first place. Angry at Vanya for inadvertently taking him away, and frustrated with himself for not being able to save Dave. <em>Again.</em> He kept losing everything, but for once, the cycle seemed to be-</p><p>The thing was, they were all assholes. They’d all done shitty things to one another. Sometimes they apologised, sometimes they didn’t. Sometimes they snapped or did hurtful things without meaning, and sometimes <em>they did </em>because they <em>meant it. </em>They could be petty and loving in equal measures, but at the end of the day…they ended up back together. They were a family.  And with time to recover from their trauma and understand one another better, they could become a <em>good </em>one, bickering and all.</p><p>They’d joined Vanya in the car, but it was time for each of them to start taking turns steering the wheel for themselves. God knows, Five must have wanted a break by now. The poor guy had barely taken a breath since returning to the past. <em>Twice. </em></p><p>And as for Klaus…</p><p>Ben had always been there. The voice of reason. He’d seen Klaus at both his best, and at his worst. Sometimes he said the wrong things. Sometimes he made Klaus angry. But it was because he <em>cared. </em>And sometimes Klaus was an asshole too, and that…</p><p>That was inevitable. He may have been a hot piece of ass, but he wasn’t immune to assholery. It may have been amusing for his fanatical followers to place him on a pedestal of being <em>perfect </em>and <em>guiltless, </em>but…well, it wasn’t realistic, and even he got tired of being worshipped.</p><p>Ben had always been the responsible one. Maybe it was time for Klaus to assume that role, and return the favour. It would be entirely weird, but also…</p><p>Pretty fun. Klaus knew how shy his brother could be. It was going to be hilarious embarrassing him about his new, teeny tiny body. He could buy him one of those revoltingly cutesy onesies Ben had always turned his nose up at in the past-</p><p>Klaus puts the vodka bottle down, sees a flash of relief in Ben’s eyes (<em>“That’s good, Klaus. You can return to sobriety. I know it.”) </em>and can practically <em>hear </em>his voice praising him in that way he’d used to bristle at. “Oh Pumpkin,” he coos, can imagine how much Ben must be cringing inside at the saccharine sound of his voice “aren’t you just <em>precious?”</em></p><p>Ben had stayed when Klaus had conjured him so many years ago, after the funeral. He’d been anxious about returning to follow that light, but he’d stayed. Now he was back, <em>in the flesh, </em>and-</p><p>Klaus was <em>never</em> going to let him go again! Baby body or otherwise, Ben was going to <em>stay.</em> If that meant that his brother was going to face many, <em>many </em>indignities (and that Klaus would enjoy this, as a sadistic sibling would) then <em>tough shit! </em></p><p>But Klaus had the feeling that although Ben would be cursing his new form, he’d still be overwhelmingly happy to be back in the physical realm. So-</p><p>“Can I hold him, Mom?” He requests, innocuously. “He’s just so <em>tiny </em>and <em>cute, </em>oh, I can’t wait to pinch those little cheeks of his-“ he takes a step forward, expecting Ben to shrink back with a glower, but-</p><p>Ben leans forward as much as his tiny body will allow, keenness on his face, and Klaus falters.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Why does he want <strong>me?</strong></em>
</p><p>“You’ve been with him the longest, Klaus,” Allison answers his unspoken question, a look of adoration on her face as she beholds their now smallest (Five must be rejoicing!) sibling. “He probably feels most comfortable with you.”</p><p>Responsibility, right. He hadn’t…expected it to be thrust upon him so soon. ‘With great power comes great responsibility’<em>…</em>wasn’t that a line from one of those superhero movies?</p><p><em>In the immortal words of the great Elle Woods...I object. </em>Klaus was fine with responsibility, but great responsibility? That was a lot of pressure! And he was notoriously flaky!</p><p>But Ben looks…<em>scared. </em>He must have been, waking up in a new body surrounded by people who didn’t really know him anymore. It was no wonder he wanted Klaus…</p><p>And Klaus wouldn’t let him down. “Can we at least put a diaper on him first?” He smirks when Ben’s eagerness turns into ire. He looks so cute with a pout- “Wouldn’t want him having an accident.”</p><p>“Maybe you should do it, Klaus,” Diego, <em>the traitor, </em>says, looking at him knowingly “I mean, it’s obvious he wants you.”</p><p>Klaus takes it back. He <em>hates</em> his family. Fucking assholes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Klaus:     LEGALLY BLONDE<br/>DESERVED AN OSCAR<br/>--------------------<br/>CHANGE MY MIND</p><p>This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected, and it’s a bit all over the place because I wrote it in one (sleep-deprived) sitting. Thinking of continuing, but not sure at the moment. I left it open just in case. If you’re interested in seeing more, lemme know! It’s pretty fun writing this dysfunctional family. 😊 </p><p>Also, I can kind of imagine the Hargreeves siblings bitching about which movies and film franchises they find superior. Vanya would totally be the voice of reason (although she’d definitely be into Captain Marvel, tbh) and Five would pretend to be disinterested but secretly watch Disney films when nobody is around! Apparently I also now head-canon Allison as auditioning for Black Panther…</p><p>Regardless, hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>